


Kinkys equations

by formersheroes



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Embarrased!Tyler, I'm Sorry, Josh enjoys it, Josh is too, M/M, Mention of hidden monsters, Tyler hates maths, Tyler is very gay, cocky!josh, in his own way, two bored boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:59:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8037751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/formersheroes/pseuds/formersheroes
Summary: Tyler is convinced that Josh is hidding a monster in his pants.





	Kinkys equations

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the first work I'm sharing it, stressed MUCH,  
> Anyway, enjoy ?  
> (Sorry for the possible mistakes),  
> Love;

Tyler was sitting in maths class, and he was bored.  
All his friends were in others classes, and the dude whom he was sitting next to, was a perfect stranger to him.  
Yet, the stranger seemed as bored as him. Probably wondering why they were wasting precious time in doing equations they won't need in the future. At least, Tyler won't need them.  
The brunette was checking his phone, discretly, almost every minute. He couldn't see the end of the class.  
Sighting, he crossed his arms on the table, and placed his chin on them.  
Being in the last seat, in the last row, was, sometimes quite advantageous.  
Not bearing the boredom anymore, he decided to turn to the bored stranger at his left, still discretly.  
The man had green dyed hair, seemed to have mocha eyes, a well definited jaw, and red gauges.  
In Tyler's mind, he was pretty handsome. As handsome a seventeen years old boy can be.  
In the last ten minute the brunette hadn't stopped to take quick, or long glances when the green haired boy would close his eyes and sigh quietly. Bored.  
Tyler's brown eyes were roaming on the left side of the man, when he noticided a shift in the unknown man position.  
He rested is back against the chair, letting himself slide a little bit, and then opened very wide his legs.  
Tyler, his chin still on his arms and his eyes carefully observing the man, raised an eyebrow.  
Even the brunette wasn't this relaxed in class.  
Tyler vaguely registered the teacher giving them an exercice to do right now, so he took his workbook and started to do the work. Not understanding a single thing, since he had done nothing in the past twenty minute, besides checking out the man at his left.  
Sighing, he went to turn to the said man, maybe he had actually listened ? Tyler doubted it, but he secretly wanted a reason to talk to him.  
He was about to speak, but his eyes caught sight of the guy's hand, dangerously close to his crotch, and gently tugging at his skinny black jean.  
Tyler furrowed his eyebrows, incomprehension vsible on his features. He kept looking at the hand, which was still tugging at the jean.  
His eyes drifted toward the front of the man's jean. His brown orbs doubled in volume, his face took a beautiful crimson color, and his throat was dry. 

"Oh my.." He whispered

He didn't know if the man had heard him, but he frankly, didn't care. What he cared about was if the boy was hiding a monster in his pants or if the he was having a boner during maths class.  
Tyler hasn't noticed he was staring at the man front area until he heard a calm, but with a hint of malice in it, voice directed to him.

"Like what you see ?"  
"I-I-..." The brunette quickly looked away, face more red than before, if that was possible.

Apparently, the man with the beautiful voice wasn't preocupiped by the fact he had a boner instead of doing equation. Nor disgusted by Tyler staring. The brunette was so lost in his thoughts that he only responded when he felt a ligh touch on his shoulder. He turned to the green haired boy, still red.

"Wanna ride me ?"

Tyler eyes widened, did he hear correctly ?

" _Pardon ?!?_ "

With a smirk, the boy repeated himself.

"Can you help me ?"  
"Huh.. sure ? With what ?"Asked Tyler, a bit relievied, and he would never admit it, but a little bit disappointed.  
"With the _problem_ ?" At this point, Tyler wondered if the guy was up to his toughts.  
"Which problem ?"

Tyler quickly put his hand over his mouth, while the boy was laughing, tears almost falling from his eyes.

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to say that.." The brunette started to apologize, and maybe convice himself that he didn't meant it.

The guy, that he didn't even knew the name was still laughing, less hard, but still. Tyler felt like dying of embarassement. 

"It's okay dude. I mean, I was asking you about the maths problem, but if you want to help with the lower problem.."  
" _PLEASE_." Tyler pleaded, accentuating the e, and hiding his face in his arms, he was definitively dying soon.

The boy laughed again, and reajusted himself on his chair.

"Well, you are kinda cute.." He said in a sing-song voice.

Tyler's breath got caught in his throat, was his mind messing with him again ? Probably.

"I'm Josh, by the way."

The stranger, Josh, rested his hand on Tyler shoulder. A shiver ran through Tyler's body as he lifted his head from his arms, to at least answer Josh.

"Ty-Tyler.."He cursed himself for stammering like a fourteen years old girl with a crush on the prettiest boy in the class.

Josh was about to respond, when the bell rang, signalisating them that the class was dissmised.  
Tyler was stuck on his chair, not moving a single muscle, or things, while others students were gathering their stuffs and leaving, including Josh, but before exiting the class, he whispered sweet words to Tyler.

"Gonna take care of _my_ problem, see you around, Tyler." He winked, a ligh smirk on his lips as he saw Tyler's face going scarlet for the hundredth time this hour. 

And with that, he was gone. Tyler sighed, resting his forehead on the cold surface of the table.  
This was definitively not what he had planned when getting up this morning. But at least, he wasn't bored anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh and, this really happened to me (but not with Josh sadly);


End file.
